Sacre de confiture
by Madou-Dilou
Summary: Ezran de Katolis, premier du nom, ploie le genou, reçoit la couronne et tente de parler. (cover by beef-pares on Tumblr)


**Alleluia ! Trois heures du matin ! Un bout de poster est sorti et on a une date de sortie pour la date de sortie de la saison 3 !**

**Ca m'a inspirée, du coup. Se passe juste après le retour d'Ezran à Katolis.**

**Oui, ça me surprend moi-même, mais je peux écrire un OS entier sur _Le Prince Dragon_ sans mentionner V... Vous-savez-qui ;)**

* * *

\- Votre Majesté...

Ezran leva les yeux vers la Haute Prélate Opélie. Sa tiare d'airain lui avait toujours donné l'air sévère d'une statue, et encore davantage maintenant qu'elle le dominait d'au moins un mètre. Même le sourire qui relevait ses lèvres ne parvenait pas à adoucir ses traits.

Mais Ezran tint sa partie, et posa un genou à terre alors qu'elle posait sur son crâne rasé la couronne de Katolis.

Le métal était froid sur sa peau. L'objet pesait moins lourd que ce à quoi Ezran s'était attendu, et il fut presque étonné de parvenir à se relever sans effort. Sur les dalles du balcon doré par les torches, son ombre lui parut en revanche trop grande pour lui. L'air printanier de la nuit s'était brusquement refroidi. Ses vêtements toutes en soieries et broderies rouge et or étaient bien plus riches que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il se hissa lentement, une à une, sur les marches de l'escabeau installé pour lui contre la balustrade. Plus démesurées encore lui parurent les acclamations de la foule lorsqu'il parvint à lever la main pour les saluer.

Sa main resta bêtement en l'air, il ne sut combien de temps exactement. Il se demanda s'il devait sourire. Père souriait toujours lors de ses apparitions publiques, mais il semblait que le moment était mal choisi pour chanter _A la volette_ ou _Sous le soleil des prés. _

\- Longue vie au roi Ezran !

\- Xadia bénisse le roi !

\- Hourra !

Comment Père faisait taire les foules, déjà ? Ezran ne savait plus. Les acclamations lui emplissaient le crâne, il ne s'entendait plus réfléchir. Si Batrapa avait été là, il eût pu faire le tour du "Dites bonjour à mon super copain" et ils eussent tous cessé, surpris et aveuglés. Mais Corvus et la Haute Prélate avaient été catégoriques, et Batra l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte du balcon, sûrement en broyant littéralement du noir.

Après avoir fermé plusieurs fois le poing sans succès, il se résolut à lancer du fond de ses poumons :

"- Merci ! Merci beaucoup..."

Encore quelques "Bravo" et "Vive le roi" , et le silence tomba comme un voile sur le nuage indistinct de vies.

Ezran inspira fort, et commença à parler.

"- Peuple de Katolis !"

Il avait réussi à prononcer la première phrase sans bafouiller. C'était un bon début. Il fallait continuer, et réciter son texte comme si les mots sortaient de lui.

"- Avant toute chose" prononça-t-il, "je v-veux que vous sachiez à quel point je suis honoré de voir que vous m'êtes restés fidèles. Pendant mon absence, euh... vous n'avez jamais cessé de prier pour mon retour sur le trône, et je vous en suis, euh, extrêmement reconnaissant."

De l'arrière, des voix commencèrent à crier des "Quoi ?" et "Plus fort !" . Ezran répéta, en haussant le ton. Il avait lamentablement échoué le début, et il imagina Callum se frapper le front, consterné à côté de lui. Sa voix, désormais, portait jusqu'au bout de la place, et la pierre retentissait du moindre de ses tremblements.

Ezran fit une pause. Il débitait son texte comme un tableau de déclinaisons néo-landiennes. Cela ne ressemblait à rien. Ils allaient s'en apercevoir... Ils allaient s'apercevoir qu'il hésitait, qu'il était juché sur un escabeau, que chacun d'entre eux était au moins deux fois plus grand que lui (encore davantage maintenant que son crâne était rasé) et que la couronne avait dû être reforgée pour convenir à son tour de tête.

"- Je n'ignore pas à quel point la mort du roi Harrow, m-mon père, vous a affectés. Son assa-assassinat a laissé une profonde affliction dans le cœur de chaque habitant de Katolis, moi le premier."

Ses mains resserrèrent la pierre de la balustrade, chauffée par les torches, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Face à lui, dans son dos, il savait que tous avaient la tête baissée, et la main sur la K'ria, sur le coeur. Même si le deuil avait été divisé par sept, les habitants avaient tous conservé la déchirure au vêtement, symbolique de la douleur.

"- Je sais..."

Ezran déglutit, reprit :

"- Je sais quelle peine s'est abattue sur vos âmes en apprenant la nouvelle. L'injustice qui a frappé notre royaume a ouvert une plaie que... que je serai bien incapable de refermer, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde."

En contrebas, ils étaient silencieux comme des tombes, et sa voix cassée tombait sans qu'Ezran ne sût si elle les atteignait ou non. La pierre réverbérait son discours du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais comment savoir si c'était suffisant ? Comment savoir s'ils entendraient ce qu'il avait à leur dire ?

"- Je sais que vous et moi avons éprouvé la-la même crainte, la même colère lorsque... lorsque le glas royal a retenti."

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Rayla, Callum et lui étaient déjà trop loin de la citadelle, ou peut-être qu'ils dormaient à poings fermés. Mais il se souvenait du ton sur lequel il avait parlé à Rayla et à Corvus lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle, et il n'avait rien d'agréablement surpris.

Ezran sentit déjà sa voix se nouer. Il devait vite reprendre le fil de son texte avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent :

"- Cependant, si odieux que nous a paru le... le bûcher..."

"-Plus fort !"

"-On entend que dalle, Sire !"

Vite, vite, enchaîner...

"- Sachez que cette colère ne doit en aucun cas prendre le pas sur notre foi en l'avenir."

En bas, dans l'obscurité nocturne, ils avaient tous levé la tête vers le balcon, vers lui. Il y avait tellement de visages, tellement de gens, tellement de traits différents. Mais ils avaient tous la même expression respectueuse et inquiète. Comme s'il y avait de quoi être inquiet face à un enfant de dix ans...

"- Et je compte faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre cet avenir aussi doux que possible."

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sans bafouiller. La Haute Prélate Opélie avait dit que le -le quoi déjà ? le "polyptote" entre "pouvoir" et "possible" gâchait quelque peu l'effet, et que le terme "doux" n'était sans doute pas approprié, mais Ezran s'en moquait. Ce qui comptait, c'était le message.

"- Je sais que vous avez peur, continua-t-il. Que notre roi vient de to-tomber sous les lames des elfes, que les dragons survolent nos villes et que l'armée de Xadia se presse à notre frontière. Mais ..."

Ezran inspira. En bas, il vit des enfants de son âge serrés contre leurs parents, et la couronne lui sembla lourde, d'un coup.

"- Je suis là pour vous dire qu'il reste un espoir pour l'humanité et pour le monde entier. Et par là, j'inclus également les elfes et les dragons."

Les statues en contrebas émirent des exclamations incrédules, mais Ezran les fit taire en levant la main. Il ne devait pas bafouiller, il ne le pouvait pas :

"- La veille du solstice d'hiver" força-t-il sur sa voix de manière à couvrir les voix indignées, "nous avons mis un terme à l'existence de Tonnerre, le roi des dragons, et les elfes sont à leur tour venus pour nous occire, moi et m-mon père. Cependant je me tiens devant vous, prêt à vous servir comme mon père avant moi, car les elfes ont épargné ma vie."

Murmures, chuchotements. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ils ne croyaient pas un mot de ce qu'il leur disait, ils n'allaient jamais écouter ce qu'il allait leur dire...

Si seulement Callum était là...

"- Dans notre fuite à travers le palais, mon frère aîné, le prince consort Callum, moi-même et la jeune elfe qui nous suivait, nous avons découvert quelque chose d'extraordinaire."

Il avait préféré le mot "suivre" à "pourchasser". C'était moins violent, moins cruel, sans s'éloigner de la vérité.

"- L'œuf du Prince Dragon, que nous croyions détruit avec son père Tonnerre, était bel et bien sous nos yeux."

La foule de statues poussa des cris. Comment c'était possible ? Le Haut Mage l'avait réduit en cendres, hein ? Alors, c'était pas vrai ? C'était encore un mensonge de ce maudit serpent ? Et que faisait cet œuf à Katolis, alors ? Avait-il éclos ? Était-ce donc pour échapper à la puissance du Ciel que le roi avait fui ? Ou le bébé était mort dans son œuf, et c'était pour ça que l'elfe les avait enlevés, lui et le prince Callum, pour les faire exécuter dans d'atroces souffrances par ses odieux congénères ?

Ezran eut envie de se tourner vers la Haute Prélate, vers Corvus, vers le commandant Gren qui se tenaient derrière lui sur le balcon; de leur demander de continuer l'histoire à sa place. Mais eux-mêmes, excepté Corvus, y avaient à peine cru, et Ezran pouvait difficilement les blâmer quand le commandant Gren l'avait vu se faire enlever, la lame de Rayla sous la gorge. Alors il leva la main, reprit son texte, sa voix s'érailla, s'éleva :

"-Si le monde se tient actuellement au bord de la guerre, c'est par la faute de la prétendue destruction de cet œuf de dragon; et s'il peut désormais avancer vers la paix, c'est grâce à la découverte de cet œuf intact!"

D'innombrables voix s'élevaient, à présent. La pierre vibrait sous les mains et les bottes d'Ezran: qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, à présent ? Décidément, on comprend plus rien ! Comment-y qu'on peut faire la paix avec les monstres ? Comment qu'une omelette peut empêcher une guerre ? Les elfes avaient vu l'oeuf, alors ? Bah c'est pas ça qui les avait empêchés de calancher notre bon roi ! Et les dragons, y-en avait un qui avait réduit en cendres trois villages pas plus tard qu' une semaine avant ! Même qu'il avait brisé tous les os du capitaine de la garde royale, sûrement qu'il était mort, maintenant !

Désemparé, Ezran se tourna vers Corvus. Le soldat, les genoux fléchis, prêt à intervenir, attendait un ordre, mais Erzan ne savait pas s'il fallait le lui donner. Quant à Opélie, son visage d'airain se plissait de désapprobation. Elle n'avait jamais vu un sacre aussi désordonné. Ezran pivotait à présent comme une girouette sur son escabeau. Il regretta brusquement les heures passées à dormir sur son pupitre face à son vieux professeur de rhétorique (celui qui sentait mauvais de la bouche), et puis il regretta aussi l'absence de Zym et de ses grands yeux bleu, et de Callum, et de Rayla, et de Batra, et de Père, et puis la foule continuait de crier...

Son désespoir frappa le poing sur la pierre de la balustrade à s'en faire un bleu, mais resta silencieux. Père faisait ça quand il chahutait. Il s'interrompait au milieu d'une phrase et ne disait plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'Ezran eût fini par se taire, ou fait sortir Batra de la pièce.

Comme par miracle, on se tut; quelques questions criées, quelques "Chut !" et Ezran inspira :

"-Et c'est ainsi que moi, mon frère et l'elfe qui nous suivait avons ensemble décidé de faire cause commune pour la paix et de ramener cet œuf à Xadia."

Quoi ? s'écria la foule. Il se barrait pendant deux semaines, laissait le boxon dans son pays et revenait la bouche en cœur pour annoncer un truc pareil ? M'enfin, l'œuf allait éclore, il allait semer la mort et la destruction comme Tonnerre ! La paix, mon cul ! Mille guinées que c'était l'elfe qui les avait forcés à ramener cette graine de chaos à Xadia ! Sûrement qu'il racontait tout ça parce que l'elfe lui avait farci la tête d'illusions de lune ! Mais non, le prince Callum n'était pô encore rentré, c'tait parce que l'elfe le tenait en otage pour forcer l'roi à répandre un message de paix, genre "_oui la guerre c'est pas bien_", _"les armes c'est la ruine de l'humain en nous"_, ou "_c'est pas gentil d'être méchant"_ , et les laisser sans défense face aux elfes qui piaffaient à la Brèche ! Mais on allait pô se laisser avoir comme ça, ah ça non ! On allait prendre les armes, avec toute la Pentarchie, retrouver le prince Callum, détruire ce maudit œuf, marcher sur Xadia, et réparer une bonne fois pour toutes la mort du roi Harrow ! Ils allaient voir c'qu'y allaient voir, ces monstres assoiffés de sang !

Ezran vit flou, cligna des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était en train de pleurer.

Il vit à peine Corvus se précipiter à ses côtés, il l'entendit à peine crier que le roi disait la vérité, qu'il en était le témoin, que les elfes ne souhaitaient pas davantage la guerre que les humains... Ezran descendit une à une les marches de l'escabeau, en baissant la tête pour ne pas trébucher à cause des larmes qui lui obscurcissaient la vue, traversa les dalles du balcon d'un pas rapide, passa en trombe devant le commandant Gren et la Haute Prélate Opélie qui firent des gestes pour le retenir, "-Sire, vous...", sans succès.

Il passa la lourde porte, attrapa Batrapa qui luisait vert entre ses bras, ignora les appels de Gren et de Corvus, se rua à travers les salles, courut sur les tapis, longea des couloirs, passa des cours intérieures, déplaça une grille, descendit une échelle de fer, se rua à travers les obscurs passages secrets du château que lui seul connaissait, escalada une autre échelle, émergea aux cuisines désertes, attrapa une part de tarte à la confiture et s'assit par terre en essayant d'engloutir assez de sucre pour compenser le sel qui dévalait ses joues.

Batrapa luisait gris et geignait chaud tout contre lui.

De ses doigts pleins de confiture de fraise, Ezran attrapa la couronne sur son crâne rasé, et la laissa tomber au sol.

Le roi écouta l'or clinquer contre la pierre et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait encore mal d'avoir tapé sur la balustrade, et avait de la peine à bouger sa main.

De la confiture, du vin ou du sang, ça ne changeait rien. L'histoire, le passé, les esprits de Katolis, du monde et de Xadia seraient toujours tachés de rouge...

Et depuis le trône, il voulait changer l'avenir, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Absolument rien.

* * *

**J'ai dit "Alleluia" ? Ah, pardon. ;)**

**Parce que ce serait trop facile que tout le monde gobe ce qu'Ezran raconte sous prétexte qu'il a une couronne, surtout qu'il a dix ans... Désolée, mais Viren a raison sur ce coup-là, laisser un gosse gérer une guerre froide est la pire idée du monde.**

**Peut-être que j'écrirai une suite sur le procès de Vivi, si j'ai le courage.**

**Oh, et j'aime ce leitmotiv du sucre qui essaie sans succès de compenser le sel, mais je devrais probablement changer...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Reviews ? :3**

**Madou**


End file.
